


Masters and Apprentices

by Moonybird



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: After the events of KH 3, the new keyblade wielders goes to the world of awakening to meet the old keyblade wielders. Lea, Xion, Roxas, Riku and Mickey. Going to meet Aqua, Terra and Ventus to learn about the secret of the keyblades and figure out their own roles in this new world.





	Masters and Apprentices

It was a weird feeling, Lea reflected…. For a very long time, his life had been controlled by these major events.

Being turned into a nobody… Loosing his friends… Become a full person again… but Xehanort was still threatening the world… Getting his friends back.

Now that all of that was over, one huge question remained.

What now?

What was Lea supposed to do with himself? What were any of them supposed to do? Both he, Roxas and Xion had keyblades now… But what were they for? If it wasn't to fight Xehanort. Then what?

It was a question they had all asked… Then Riku had come to pick them up. Mickey as well, they were headed for a new place.

A place called. "The world of awakening."

All Lea could do at the moment was just sitting on his seat in the gummi ship emptily looking out at the window glancing at the vast space out there.

Xion and Roxas seemed equally thoughtful as Riku was the one controlling the ship, Mickey parked right next to him.

"The world of awakening." Xion breathed. "I wonder what kind of place that is."

"Dunno." Lea shrugged. "Some kind of training ground for keyblade wielders as far as I can gather."

"Aqua, Terra and Ventus live there." Roxas commented. "Can't be to bad I suppose.."

"Yeah." Lea replied… And that kind of the end of that conversation as they all returned to thought.

Finally, the ship made a landing and all people stood up to face as door as it opened up to reveal a grassy field, and a welcoming committee of three people.

Aqua standing in front, Terra to her right and Ventus to her left.

Then all three people bowed.

"Welcome keyblade wielders." Aqua spoke. "To the world of awakening." she stated as they all stood up. "The last refuge for keyblade wielders."

Riku standing in front of their own group bowed in return. "Thank you. Master Aqua."

And all the rest bowed as well in deep respect then stood up.

Aqua smiled. "You're welcome, I want you all to know that this place will always be open for you, for any reason. It is a refuge for any keyblade wielder. A place to train or search for clearance of mind, you can treat this as a secondary home. It would please us." she stated.

"That's an honor master Aqua." Mickey stated.

"Mickey." Aqua smiled then looked up. "We all met before. Still, a introduction is in order I think." she stated. "I am Aqua, I am the new master of this place." she stated. "This is Terra, our newest keyblade master. He conquered his own darkness and has earned his rank as master as well." she presented.

At that Terra stepped forward. "My weakness has let to so much trouble." he stated. "If not for my foolishness all those years ago, Xehanort would not have risen to power. As a keyblade master, I wish to do my best to make up for my past mistakes." he stated. "Please, if I can be of any help. Let me know." he asked in a bow, then stood up and stepped back.

Aqua smiled lightly then turned to her other side. "This is of course Ventus, still an apprentice of the keyblade."

Ventus blushed slightly, then he bowed as well. "I.. I'm pleased to meet you!"

Roxas in particular had his eyes festooned on the other blond… It was easy to understand why, it had to be kind of weird having another person looking exactly like you stand right in front of you.

"It's good to see all of you again." Riku stated in a smile. "I'm Riku a…" he halted. "A Keyblade master." he spoke sounding pretty embarrassed. "You all know Master Mickey as well." he stated and Mickey formally bowed. "And these three are Roxas, Xion and Lea." Riku presented the remaining three. "The newest keyblade wielders among us."

"Heh." Lea smiled pretty awkwardly. "Nice to see you again. Erh Master Aqua!" he quickly managed to bow before he stood up… Man, all of this formal procedure stuff was seriously not his cup of tea. It was really weird.

"Please, allow me to show you to the castle." Aqua invited. "I'll show you the rooms you will be sleeping in the next couple of days. Then when you are ready, we'll show you the entire place."

"Thank you. Master Aqua." Riku replied and finally the entire group was allowed to leave the gummiship to go on their tour.

As promised, Aqua started to show them around, both inside and outside. They walked at the training grounds which had several machines to beat at, the inside that had a huge library… It all looked very impressive.

Still, it didn't stop Roxas from leaning towards Lea as he whispered. "Axel.."

"Yeah?" Lea whispered back.

"What… What are we doing here exactly?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know." Lea replied honestly.

"You're no help at all." Roxas pouted as suddenly Xion came from Lea other side grabbing his arm making Lea look down… She looked very nervous. Lea couldn't really blame her, he didn't feel very confident either, so he just put an assuring hand on Xions shoulder as they continued the tour.

"My master used to tell me." Aqua talked to them. "Long ago, there were many keyblade wielders! Thousands of them! All of them guarding the light!" she stated. "Now, all the keyblade wielders left. Except two! We are missing Sora and Kairi, how-ever, aside from them. All the keyblade wielders whom currently exists, are standing in this room!"

Eeesh… Way to put pressure on us. Aqua… Lea didn't feel confident, he didn't feel confident at all.

"You are all very precious to us." Aqua informed. "That's why what-ever you need, we wish to help." she said. "What-ever question you may have. Please don't hesitate to ask."

…. Yeah Lea had a few questions. Mainly…. What do you want from us exactly? But… it felt very rude to even ask. So he kept quiet.

* * *

After the tour everybody was left to do what-ever they wanted… And somehow they all ended splitting up. Each having a lot to process.

Lea was just aimlessly wandering the large hallways. Glancing at many of the illustrations that adorned the walls… Keyblade masters of yesteryear. It looked extremely impressive, ancient heroes that had carried this old legacy.

And now this was all that was left of it…. That was pretty tragic Lea had to admit. But what was he going to do about it?

Then as he walked, he saw a lonely figure looking at a huge painting as well… A woman with blue hair.

It was Master Aqua, she looked deep in thought.

Lea hesitated then slowly he approached her. "Master Aqua… Erhm." Lea halted. "Do you… have time for a word?" he asked nervously.

Aqua didn't even wait to turn around to face him, then offered him an inviting smile. "Of course Lea. Any time, that is what I am here for as a keyblade master. To guide any keyblade wielder in need."

"Yeah… erhm." Lea scratched his neck.

"You have seemed very troubled." Aqua pointed out. "From the moment we met at Master Yen Sids tower, even then you were troubled. Weren't you?"

Lea looked at her embarrassed. "I guess I can't deny that." he admitted. "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"Not at all." Aqua shook her head. "I told you, that's exactly why I am here. There is of course also Terra, Riku and Mickey."

"Yeahh… I have to draw a line asking a _king_ to deal with my issues." Lea admitted. "And Riku… We erh, got a bit of a history." he admitted.

Aqua nodded.

"Also it feels kind of weird going to a kid… I mean. Riku has become a master, I know he is much wiser and mature than his age. Still..." Lea hesitated.

"It's okay." Aqua assured as she stepped forward. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" she asked.

Lea glanced at her then nodded slowly.

Aqua smiled. "Okay, I'll show you my favorite spot. It has the most amazing view." she gestured her hand.

Lea nodded then slowly followed her.

* * *

They walked outside and across some of the gardens, Lea though still struggled to say what he wanted to say. Aqua though didn't seem to mind to much, and elected to fill out the silence as she spoke instead.

"My master told me." Aqua started as they walked. "That long ago, hundreds of years ago. There were many keyblade wielders, hundreds of them." she stated. "How-ever, they all perished doing the keyblade war. All except a few numbers, the few numbers took apprentices to let the knowledge of the keyblade live on. But still their numbers were dwindling, by the time my own master became an apprentice, there were only a handful… By the time I became an apprentice, there were only three masters left. My own master. Master Eriques… Mickeys Master. Master Yen Sid… And Xehanort."

Lea swallowed but nodded as he listened.

"Now we are four masters, and one former master." Aqua smiled lightly. "Maybe… Just maybe things can finally turn around."

"I hope so." Lea nodded.

"It's up to us now, to learn and hand down all the history and secrets of the keyblades." Aqua stated.

"yeah about that… I am not sure I am the right person for that." Lea stated.

Aqua stood still, then she turned her head looking questioning at Lea.

"I… I'm not even sure I should be here." Lea admitted. "I don't even know why or how I got that keyblade. The only reason I tried to summon it was because I thought it would be the only way to protect my friends." he stated. "I know I said I wanted to be a keyblade master, but I was just showing off…. Trying to, well. Not blend into the background. I only trained with Merlin because I wanted to protect my friends, and atone for what I did. My reasons were purely selfish. I'm not… erh."

Aqua tilted her head. "You called upon your keyblade… As a means to protect your friends?" she asked.

Slowly Lea nodded.

Then Aqua smiled. "What better reason is there to call on a keyblade?" she asked.

Lea blinked confused.

"Tell me something Lea." Aqua asked. "Do you wish to become a keyblade master?"

"I… Don't know honestly." Lea admitted.

"Then what do you wish?" Aqua asked.

"Erhm..." Lea halted. "I… I'm not sure." he admitted. "I mean, I want to protect my friends. I lost them all ones. I don't want it to happen again."

"You can't control that." Aqua reminded him. "How-ever… If they were to get lost. What would you do?" she asked.

"Well, get them back!" Lea exclaimed. "Duh!"

Aqua smiled amused.

Lea frowned. "Would becoming a keyblade master help me with that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Aqua admitted. "Being a keyblade master certainly didn't help me in that situation."

"Oh." Leas face faltered.

"It might be of help though." Aqua pointed out. "The future is a mystery, none of us knows what it will bring."

"I'm kind of confused." Lea admitted in a frown. "What good would it be to become a keyblade master then?" he asked. "What difference would it make?"

"It would mean you would be ready to take on an apprentice of your own." Aqua stated. "It would also mean you would be deemed ready to learn the secrets of the past and the worlds you encounter."

"Oh god, me taking on an apprentice?!" Lea asked. "That's a bad idea!"

"Is it?" Aqua asked. "Roxas and Xion sure seem to look up to you. They both talk so highly of you, and they informed me you taught them many things."

"Well… that.." Lea halted. "They were kind of blank slades when we first met, it's not hard to teach someone whom doesn't know anything." he stated. "It was just the right thing to do! They needed help."

Aqua smiled amused. "Lea… I have a feeling you will be a wonderful Keyblade Master some day."

"What?" Lea asked. "Seriously?"

Aqua nodded. "And… If you want me to help you. I am here." she assured.

"Heh." Lea swallowed. "The only master I ever had was Xemnas, and he was a _terrible_ master."

"If you do not wish another master, then." Aqua spoke.

"No." Lea shook his head. "Master Aqua I… I know I have a long way to go. I don't even understand what all of this is about. How-ever… I cannot stop growing now. I… I want to become better. A better version of me." he stated. "Would you… Teach me?" he asked.

Aqua looked at him, then she nodded as she smiled. "Of course." she stated. "I'll be eagerly observing your progress!" she stated. "Ahem… My.. heh." she blushed deeply. "It's a little hard." she admitted. "I was only a master for a few days before I was cast into the realm of darkness. I haven't.."

"Oh good!" Lea sighed. "Then we both have stuff to learn. Thank you master." he bowed for her. "I wont let you down."

"I don't doubt it." Aqua smiled. "Thank you Lea. You might not realize it, but you just got one step closer to become a keyblade master."

Lea blinked as he looked up.

"You might not be as far away as you think." Aqua smiled amused.

"Oh." Lea blinked. "That's nice… Erh thank you."

Aqua chuckled amused. "I'll be looking forward to spend more time with you Lea."

"Yeah." Lea nodded. "Me to. I mean… I look forward to spend time with you! I mean."

Aqua chuckled amused.

"Heh." Lea blushed slightly. "Thank you master."

* * *

Xion was wrapping her arms around herself as she was walking at the shores of this place… She liked shores, she liked water. There were no seashells here though. That was to bad… Finding pretty seashells was one of her favorite things to do, it always filled her mind with such calmness and her heart with such happiness when she found a particularly nice one. Then suddenly Xion glanced up as she realized she wasn't the only one here, a silver haired boy was standing where the water would nearly touch his shoes as he starred off into the ocean.

"Master Riku..." Xion hesitated.

The silver haired boy turned around then looked at Xion. He looked… Nervous.

"I… I hope I am not disturbing." Xion asked.

"No." Riku replied. "Of course not." he stated as he turned his entire body towards Xion.

Xion blushed. "We didn't get to talk before… We were all in a group."

Riku nodded. "Yeah." he stated. "I.. I didn't think I would ever see you again. Still, I'm actually glad." he stated. "I.. I'm sorry about before. You know, back when."

"No." Xion shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. You were just the messenger carrying bad news, you didn't create the situation." she stated. "It can't be easy, having to tell such an awful truth. Still, even then. You were kind to me. You even allowed me to make my own choice. You could have forced me to come back to Sora sooner, but you allowed me to get ready. I don't think many people would have done that… Thank you. Master Riku. I was keeping you from your friend and yet you were so kind."

Riku looked at her, his eyes looking sad. "You don't need to thank me. I still hurt you." he stated. "No one should have to choose to be forgotten."

"I wasn't forgotten though." Xion pointed out in a smile. "Everyone remembers me now! And I'm together with my friends again!" she smiled happily.

Riku smiled lightly. "That's good."

"Still I..." Xion hesitated.

"Yes?" Riku asked. "What is it?"

Xion swallowed then reached out a hand. "My keyblade." she commented as she let it appear. "You… You said it yourself back then. This keyblade isn't even real. It's a fake!" she stated. "A cheap copy of Roxas's. I only have it because I was created to copy Roxas… and steal his powers. They are not my own so… What am I doing here?" she asked. "I'm not a real keyblade wielder like everyone else." she sniffed her eyes growing misty. "I.."

Then slowly Riku stepped away from the water and towards Xion until he stood right in front of her, then he put a hand on Xions keyblade and gently pushed it down so they stood face to face.

"Maybe that was true in the beginning." Riku stated. "In the beginning, you were a copy, and all you did was copying those around you… How-ever as time went on. You grew a heart of your own. A heart so strong that it couldn't just vanish inside of Sora… Xion. That heart is yours, no one elses. You are your own person now, not just a collection of copied features. And the powers you have… Yes they started as a copy, but now they come from within. They are your own."

Xion blinked as she swallowed as the keyblade in her hand vanished.

Riku reached out, then grabbed her shoulders making Xion look up at him and was astounded by his genuine smile and strong gaze.

"You Xion… Is not a copy. Is not a fake… You are your own person." Riku stated. "Remember that! Etch it into your heart and mind! Be proud of it, of what you have archived!"

Wide-eyed Xion looked up at Riku meeting his eyes, then she nodded as she smiled. "Yes… Thank you Master Riku." she breathed and Riku grinned as he finally let go.

"Come with me." Riku asked.

"Huh?" Xion blinked. "To where?" she asked.

"To find you a new keyblade." Riku smiled. "A new keyblade, that wont just be a copy but your own!" he stated.

"I can… Get a new keyblade?" Xion asked.

Riku nodded. "You have the power to wield keyblades, that power is your own." he stated. "Now, we just need to find a good match for you. Come on." he hinted his head. "I had to find a new keyblade to when my first keyblade broke."

"My own keyblade?" Xion breathed. "Not just a copy… HEY WAIT!" she shouted as she ran after Riku.

Riku chuckled amused. "You have two feet that is all your own, use them." he blinked.

"Master Riku." Xion breathed, then she smiled happily as she ran after him.

* * *

Roxas felt very nervous, he kept stealing glances at the taller brown haired young man, then he looked away again standing rigid.

Terra how-ever finally looked down at him with a lifted eyebrow and Roxas swallowed as he looked straight forward.

"It really is uncanny." Terra commented.

"Si-Sir?" Roxas asked.

"You look exactly like Ventus." Terra stated now turning to Roxas. "Even sound like him."

"It's because..." Roxas breathed. "Ventus was already hidden in Sora's heart when I was created as his nobody. Something went wrong though, and instead of taking Sora's likeness I ended up with Ventus's."

"Yes, that is what they said." Terra nodded thoughtfully. Then his eyes narrowed as he looked at Roxas making Roxas feel even more nervous, it was like he was being scanned then finally the other man turned away and Roxas let go a sigh of relief. "You're like his twin." Terra finally spoke. "Looking like him, sounding like him. But clearly you are not the same. That's good." he smiled lightly.

"Huh?" Roxas asked. "Oh, yeah… I don't really want to just be the fake version of someone else." he admitted. "I… I'm not Sora. I never was. And I'm not Ventus either."

"That's a wise way to look at things." Terra nodded. "You are Roxas, no one else."

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

Terra smirked amused. "You don't need to be scared of me Roxas." he assured. "I don't bite."

"I.. i'm sorry." Roxas swallowed. "It's just… A little intimidating to see actual real keyblade wielders." he stated.

"Aren't you an actual real keyblade wielder?" Terra asked.

"Well… I guess. But I never had anyone train me, I'm not a master or anything." Roxas stated.

"That's why you are here though isn't it?" Terra asked. "To learn."

"I suppose." Roxas commented. "I do wonder though, when do I get to live my own life?" he asked. "I mean, first I was just organization thirteens tool, then I was put at twilight town living a life that was designed for me, it wasn't my own life. Then I was send back to Sora. When do _I_ get to choose?" he asked.

"Oh." Terra realized. "I see… Roxas. I hope you know, you are not forced to be here. Neither are you forced to train to become a keyblade master. It is true, we need keyblade wielders, to carry on the knowledge and legacy stored at this realm. How-ever if we force people it just wont be right. Roxas, if you decide to continue the path of the keyblade wielder… It should be your own choice." he turned back to Roxas. "Roxas… Do you wish to learn more about the keyblade?" he asked. "What it means to wield a keyblade."

Roxas blinked, clearly surprised to even be asked. "I… I don't know." he admitted.

"Then… What do you want?" Terra asked.

Roxas shrugged.

Terra smirked. "Surely there must be something." he asked. "What do you want Roxas? For yourself."

"I.." Roxas halted. "I want to be my own person." he stated. "For real. I don't want to be a poor version of Sora or a poor version of Ventus. I want to be myself!" he stated.

Terra nodded. "That's good." he stated. "Then it's settled, what-ever you do next it must be your own decision." he stated.

"My own decision?" Roxas asked.

Terra nodded. "You could do many things. You could go back to the place you consider home and build a life for yourself there. You could travel something new, just to see where your heart takes you and you could stay here for a while and study the keyblade some more. And even though you pick one option now, doesn't mean you can't do the other things later." he stated. "If you wish to go travel first that's fine, it is as Aqua said. This place will always be open for you."

"Are you serious?" Roxas asked in a gape. Wide-eyed he looked at the landscape.

"You okay?" Terra asked.

"I think… This is the first time in my life anyone ever asked me what I wanted." Roxas admitted. "And that I can really choose… What my life is going to be. It's… Kind of scary." he shivered. "It's really scary."

Terra smiled amused as he put a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Take your time." he invited. "There is no rush. Decisions like this shouldn't be made easily." then he let go and Roxas stood with a very thoughtful look on his face while Terra very patiently kept him company.

* * *

In the afternoon, everyone was collected in what looked like a dining hall. The three friends Lea, Roxas and Xion had decided to seat themselves a bit away from all the masters, to catch up with each other while they ate.

They didn't speak much though, they all seemed very lost in thought.

"Guys I..." Roxas hesitated. "I wanted to tell you something."

Lea glanced at him then nodded. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I talked with Master Terra earlier." Roxas admitted. "What we talked about, it gave me a lot of stuff to think about. Stuff like… What to do from here?" he asked. "My life is in my own hands now. What am I going to do with my own life?" he asked.

Lea nodded seriously as Xion listened intensely.

"I..." Roxas hesitated. "I decided… I want to ask Master Terra if I can become his apprentice." he admitted. "I want to study the keyblade further."

"Oh." Lea realized.

"That's great Roxas." Xion smiled. "I actually..." she blushed. "I spend time with master Riku, he helped me finding a new keyblade. A keyblade that is my own! Check this out!" she beamed as she held out a hand and let a keyblade appear, this one was a mix of silver and blue, it looked very elegant and on the keychain was a seashell. "This is the Remembrance!" she smiled proudly.

"Woah, that sure is a neat keyblade Xion." Lea smiled. "It fits you."

"Thank you." Xion blushed as she let it disappear. "Well, I… I asked Riku if he would teach me." she admitted. "He agreed… I…. I'm his apprentice." she admitted.

"Woah really?" Roxas asked. "Congratulations Xion."

"Heh, this shit is getting crazy." Lea stated. "I spend my day hanging out with Master Aqua… And you'll never guess what we agreed."

"What?" Roxas asked. "Are you saying that?"

"Yup." Lea nodded. "Aqua is my master now, I agreed to be her apprentice. Well actually I asked her to teach me and she said yes."

"Seriously?" Xion asked in a gape.

"Hey, you make it sound like there's something wrong with that!" Lea exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it just feels weird to think of you as an apprentice. You're… I mean.." Xion halted.

"What? Old?" Lea asked. "Hey missy, i'm plenty young!" he stated.

"That's not it." Xion shook her head. "You were always the one teaching us stuff. It's odd to think about you needing to be taught as well."

Lea shook his head. "You're thinking to highly of me." he stated. "Still… This is really neat." he stated. "We got to be apprentices together!" he stated. "That's so cool!"

And Roxas beamed. "Yeah! That's super great!"

"I'll probably graduate first." Lea stated.

"Oh?" Roxas asked. "Well you better study then." he stated.

Lea smirked. "Honestly… I just wanted a chance to figure stuff out." he admitted.

"Me to." Xion nodded.

"Actually… Me to." Roxas admitted. "Still, I'm really glad we get to go through this together." he stated. "And it's our own choices."

Xion smiled, looking honestly happy.

"So Riku huh?" Lea asked Xion. "You picked that kid?" he asked.

"It just… Felt right." Xion stated. "It's kind of scary. Riku is really strong, he has conquered darkness itself."

"Know what you mean. Terra is so impressive." Roxas nodded.

"I… kind of got a feeling that Aqua would have no problem kicking my ass if the situation called for it." Lea admitted a little wide-eyed.

"Keyblade masters." Xion breathed. "They sure are impressive people."

"You really think… We can become keyblade masters to?" Roxas asked.

"I don't see why not." Lea stated. "I mean… We each conquered our own darkness as well. And we have keyblades so.." he trailed off.

"It'll take more than that to be a keyblade master though." Roxas pointed out.

"That's why we are here isn't it?" Lea asked.

"I suppose so." Xion nodded.

"Guys… truth time. And don't laugh at me." Lea asked.

"Of course not." Xion assured.

"When I lost you guys…." Lea hesitated. "I completely lost it. I did some really stupid things, things I normally wouldn't do… kidnapping Kairi… confronting Sora.." he sighed. "Then when I was done being an absolute nut case… I wasn't myself. I didn't know what to do, I was completely lost." he stated. "That's why… I need to be stronger. Not physically, if it only depended on strength I would be fine… But in here." he held a hand over his heart. "I'm... not very strong when i'm alone but... I want to be. If something happens, I don't want to be that useless again. That's why I need to keep working, to become a better me. And I feel like… Aqua can teach me. Maybe I can even help her as well… That would be really nice."

Xion nodded. "I… I am not really sure what kind of person I am yet." she admitted. "I was just a copy. What part of me is just parts of others, and what is really me?" she asked. "I want to find out… Who I am." she stated. "And I want to learn how to do things… Things that are unique to me. I have a feeling Riku can help me with that."

"I was never allowed to make my own decisions." Roxas nodded. "This is the first major decisions I made for myself… about my own life. I decided to follow Terra for a while so… I want to stick to it. I want my decisions to matter. Not other peoples choices, my own."

Lea smiled amused. "You two sure have grown." he stated.

"Really?" Xion asked.

"yeah." Lea nodded. "Soon you wont be needing me anymore."

"Axel!" Xion gaped. "That's not.."

"That's a good thing." Lea stated. "I want you to be strong, to be able to take care of yourselves." he chuckled. "And we'll still be friends. Best friends forever." he stated. "And… If you ever do need me. I'll be there."

"Yeah!" Roxas grinned. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Thank you for letting me eat with you." Riku spoke politely addressing his two fellow keyblade masters. Aqua and Terra.

"Not at all." Aqua assured. "You helped saving me, and aside from that. All keyblade wielders should befriend each other now."

Terra nodded. "I do look forward to learn to know you better master Riku." he stated.

"Please." Riku blushed deeply. "It's just Riku."

"Then I am Terra." Terra stated holding a hand over his chest.

"And I am Aqua." Aqua stated.

"I see… It's nice to meet you. Terra, Aqua." Riku nodded at them. "Though, I am afraid I need your guidance I… kind of agreed to something without even thinking."

"Oh?" Aqua asked.

Riku sighed. "Xion asked if I would be her teacher… Her master." he informed. "I don't know if I'm ready to take on an apprentice." he admitted. "What am I supposed to teach her exactly?"

Aqua blinked. "I.. I'm sorry. I can't answer that. I was only a master for such a short time before being cast into the realm of darkness." she informed. "In fact… I agreed to let Lea become my apprentice as well." she admitted. "I don't know if it was the right thing to do. Lea is already so strong, what could I possible teach him?" she asked.

"So we all took upon our first apprentices?" Terra asked.

"You to Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Yes." Terra admitted. "Roxas… Also take a look at Ven." he pointed.

Both Riku and Aqua turned their heads to see Ventus seated with Mickey, seemingly listening very seriously to Micky.

"Mickey has taken on Ventus?" Riku asked.

"Ventus said… It didn't feel right with me or Aqua, he wants to be our equal not our student." Terra informed. "It makes sense I think. Huh… Four masters and four regular wielders collected at one place, and look what happens." he stated.

"This is a good thing though isn't it?" Riku asked. "Things fell into place… All though." he glanced down.

"I really hope I wont mess this up." Terra admitted. "Roxas, he's my responsibility now isn't he?" he asked. "What if I..." he swallowed.

"It'll be all right." Aqua assured putting a hand on Terra's shoulder making him look up at him. "You'll do fine, and… If you need something. We are here to help."

"It's a scary prospect." Riku admitted. "Xion… She decided to trust me. To put her development in my hands! This is her life we are talking about. I don't even know what I'm doing." he admitted. "Everyone says I am a keyblade master. But I don't even know what makes me so different from what I was before."

Aqua nodded. "I know that feeling." she admitted then she closed her eyes and held a hand over her heart. "Let your heart be your guiding key." she recited. "We just need to… follow our hearts." she stated. "Teaching new keyblade wielders is the greatest responsibility of any keyblade master. It's a very important new step for us."

Terra nodded. "You're right Aqua." he stated.

"I don't want to let her down… Xion." Riku stated. "She has put her trust in me."

"And Lea has put his trust in me." Aqua nodded.

"Roxas.." Terra sighed then he smiled as he looked up. "Then let's do our best." he stated. "Let's turn these kids into keyblade masters."

"I don't think Lea would appreciate being called a kid." Aqua commented.

Terra shrugged.

Riku though smiled amused. "Yeah, let's do our best." he stated as he returned to his food.

It was a new exciting step, for both masters and apprentices. They were going to form new bonds, and help each other grow. How-ever, no one could tell what effect that would have.

The future is after all, a mystery.


End file.
